The zombie apocalypse from my point of view
by wildpersonguy
Summary: They just appeared out of nowhere. They attacked us and tried to either infect us or eat us. We fought back. This is the story about when we fought back from my point of view. There are zombies killed, people killed, people shot, relationships made and broken. And the zombies, well, you will have to read to find out. "I love this book. I can't put it down. Its a page turner"-Nathan
1. Chapter 1

**Updated Weekly! Please review and tell me where you think they should go next! It will help out a lot! Also, check out Violet D's book. I love it!**

Once upon a time, there was a zombie apocalypse.

But it wasn't called that at the time.

The people who were involved in it called it "The period of time when Jesus wakes up and roams the Earth looking for people who have done bad and sinful things and then he makes them walk around without rest forever."

Just kidding.

They actually just called it the time when the dead rose.

Now, let me tell you my side of the story.

My name is Tyler. I was a simple guy. I was seventeen and lived in the suburbs near green bay and had a wonderful Mom, Dad and younger sister which I loved. They all died when the dead rose.

I was watching my favorite show on T.V. after school on a warm, dry, September day when I first found out about the zombies. The screen went black and then flashed on to show the president who was addressing the country. He said, "There are reports of people who are being bit and come back from the dead to infect others and there is mass confusion. But I am here to help you out. Stay in your homes and lock your doors and don't let anyone inside your home. If someone has broken into your house who is trying to bite you, do not let them. Attack them and destroy the head. They seem to stop attacking if their head is destroyed. Then you will need to-!" His face showed surprise and then the screen went black again. That was when I heard the moaning. I looked out the window and there were cars on fire and people who were shuffling around attacking and biting people who were trying to get out of their homes. There were five in the street that were attacking a woman who was screaming at the top of her lungs. I looked closer and I saw her face. That's my Mom! I quickly went and got my 9mm pistol that my dad keeps next to his bed. I ran outside and shot the zombies (in the head) that were attacking her. They all fell and I got my Mom and brought her into the house before I assessed the damage.

She was bit in three places and bleeding profoundly. I patched her up and asked her where dad and my younger sister were. She said that our Dad was in the car with her when they crashed head on with another car. She managed to get out, but he was killed on impact. She also said that Sally, my younger sister, was still at school. I told her to rest. Then I locked the doors, went into the garage, and got in the car and drove.

When I got to the school, I got out of the car and ran into the school looking for Sally. I then stopped dead in my tracks. There were at least 20-30 zombies that turned toward me at the same time. They scared the crap out of me and I tried to contain a gasp. They all started shuffling towards me and moaning. I quickly searched the crowd with my eyes for Sally and I didn't see her so I grabbed my stuff and ran.

I got home, unlocked the door, and walked inside. I went upstairs to check on my Mom. She wasn't in bed where I left her. I got my pistol ready and called out her name. Nothing. I called her name again. Still nothing. I called her name one last time, and heard shuffling footsteps coming from the bathroom. I checked in the bathroom and found her. She was standing in the middle of the room moaning with blood flowing out from her mouth. I shot her in the head twice and sat down and cried. I must have been crying for a while, because when I went to go check on the condition on the street, the cars had stopped burning and there were about two zombies walking around and searching the cars.

I gathered supplies throughout the house such as food, water, the first aid kit, clothes, and anything that could be used as a weapon. I then got into the car and drove away from my home and I haven't seen it since.

I drove into Fleet Farm still sad about my Mom but I knew that I would need ammo and more food to survive this. There were about eight zombies in the store and I easily killed them with my knife so I could stay stealthy. I found that the gun section was not disturbed at all but I knew other survivors would be coming soon so I hurried up. I grabbed all the ammo they had for my 9mm, a 12 gauge pump action shotgun and all the ammo that they had, and a hunting rifle with all the ammo they had. As I was putting food and water into my cart, I heard voices at the entrance. I slowly put the rest of the food in the cart and walked toward the voices. I had my pistol ready in case anything went wrong. I saw them before they saw me. There was one black guy wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants carrying an assault rifle. The other guy was white and he had a semi-auto shotgun. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a gray sweatshirt tied around his waist. They both had sodas in their hands. They had calm but alert looks on their faces. I put my pistol into my belt and said,

"looks like you guys could use some help," They both swung around, dropped their sodas, and had their weapons aimed at me in a split second. They said,

"Who are you?" I said,

other people and I need some ammo to survive. What about you?" The black guy replied,

"Same, except for the names. My name is Buck and my friend here is Ethan." I got a shock when he said that.

"My Dad's name was Ethan. He died in a car crash earlier this morning." Buck replied,

"I'm sorry for your loss." I asked him if I could join him and Ethan. He said,

"Sure, as long as you don't shoot us." We had a good laugh at that. I showed them my supplies that I had gathered and told them I had a car outside. They said that they had to walk here because their car broke down. We gathered up more supplies because we had more people. We got five of the best tents they had so we had backups if we needed them. We grabbed all the guns they had, and also all the soda. We took five sleeping bags for each of us so we could stay warm. We got two knives for each of us, and a machete for everyone; and we almost forgot the gas cans. We then got in the car and left.

We didn't have any certain destination, so we just drove north. We knew that the farther North we got, the safer we would be because the zombies would freeze when they tried to go north.

We got to a good spot to stop at about 4:00am the next day. It was a clearing in a forest near some mountains. We set up camp, made dinner/breakfast, and went to sleep. I woke up at sunrise and I didn't know exactly why I was awoken. So I grabbed my machete and slowly zipped open the tent window. I saw four or five zombies walking around in the clearing. Whoa! I didn't know they would be here also! So I slowly and delicately woke up Buck and Ethan. I put my hand over their mouth when I woke them up so that they wouldn't make noise. I silently showed them the zombies lurking within 500 feet of our tent and car. The looks on their faces I will never forget. Ethan looked like he could throw up, and Buck looked shocked and surprised. They both had wide eyes and looked to me for guidance. I signaled to them to get their machetes by showing them mine. They understood, and carefully grabbed their machetes. We somehow got out of the tent without the zombies noticing, and Ethan grabbed a rock and threw it at a tree at the edge of the clearing. The zombies started to walk toward the noise, and we snuck up behind them and took out three before the other two turned around. When they were fully facing us, their faces were met by the tip of a sharp machete stabbing them through the eye. Then, we were tired so we went back to sleep.

"Well, my name is Tyler and I was coming here because there are dead people rising and attacking


	2. Chapter 2

When we woke up, the car's clock said that it was 11:39am. We made a quick breakfast and broke camp. We were on the back roads of Canada driving at 12:36. We were silent for about an hour, so I decided to find a radio channel to listen to. We only got one channel, and the channel had lots of static and we could only hear a word every once in a while. Dead rising...no hopes...in the head...don't...North...Then I turned off the radio.

We got to a gas station at 3:00pm. We drove up to the pump and tried to fill up the tank of the car. The pump worked! We filled up the tank and then we filled up the gas cans that we got from Fleet Farm. We got our machetes ready and walked into the gas station. There were three zombies there that we killed. We then grabbed more soda, water, and food. Then we took a carton of cigarettes because Buck smokes. When we finally got the car ready to roll, we saw one zombie walk out of the woods. Then another, and another, and another, and another. Soon there was a crowd of about 40 zombies walking out of the woods and growing. We scrambled to get in the car and we floored it to get away from the zombies.

We were driving and stopping for the next three days. It seemed to be the same drill every time. Wake up, kill some zombies, get to a gas station, kill some more zombies, fill up the car and gas cans, get food, drive like your life depended on it away from the crowd of zombies that seemed to be always present.

The zombies finally caught up to us one day. We were at another gas station, and the pump wouldn't work, so while we were trying to get the pump to work, the moaning started. We looked back where we came from, and there they were. There were hundreds and hundreds of them all shuffling/stumbling/walking toward us while moaning the whole time. We quickly decided to just deal with them, and we got our weapons ready. We opened fire as soon as we were ready. They started dropping like flies, but it wasn't enough. So Ethan said he would slowly drive away while we shot them from the back. We agreed to his plan and we started driving. They followed us for about three miles, and after that there were still about fifty left. We decided to stop and take them on without guns because we were running out of ammo. I got out and started killing them as quickly as I could with my machete. Buck and Ethan joined me pretty quickly. They kept coming and we kept killing them until they were all dead. After they were lying in heaps around us, we decided that going north probably wasn't the safest way to go, and we turned back.

In about two weeks, we ended up at Green Bay, or, what used to be Green bay. Most of the stores and buildings were collapsed, there were broken down cars in the streets, and there were about eight zombies in the old Fleet Farm parking lot. After I told Buck and Ethan about the conditions at the school and why I wanted to go there, they disagreed with me, but eventually gave in. So after preparing ourselves, we left Fleet Farm and went to the school.

When we got to the school, the main doors were open and all the windows were out with shards of glass below them. We carefully stepped through the front doors, and Ethan broke some glass with his foot. We all stopped and listened. Nothing. So we continued on. We searched each classroom and office, and we found and killed about 12 zombies. Then we were standing at the only place left to search, the gym. Buck said,

"You guys ready?" Ethan said,

"Yup" I said,

"Ready when you are" and Buck opened up the doors. There were no zombies... That we saw. We walked in and the only thing you could hear was our footsteps. Then we heard another pair of footsteps coming from across the gym. I said, "Wait guys" and so we stopped. And from out of the corner of the gym, a single zombie appeared. It was a small girl that could be about nine. I remembered her face, even though it was slightly decomposed. Her name, or what her name used to be, was Sally

I looked at her face. Her nose was gone, her mouth had blood flowing from it, and her hair was almost all gone. But her eyes... When I looked into her eyes I saw a drunk, glazed look across her eyes. But when I looked closer, I saw a spark of yellow across from the brown of her eyes. That was when I really lost it. I ran up to hug her and before I knew it she was on the ground with a bullet in her head. I stopped, looked at her, turned around, and ran. I ran through the school and down the street before I realized what I was doing. When I finally got my body to stop, I realized that there were zombies around me and nobody to protect me. I quickly ran back to the school and got in the car. (Which Buck and Ethan were already in) Ethan said,

"What was that about!? You could've died!" I quietly said,

"That zombie used to be my younger sister" He didn't say anything else as we pulled out of the parking lot.

We agreed on going South because of what happened when we went North. We started driving, and within five minutes we saw two people run up to the side of the road waving us down. One was wearing a black hoodie and their face was concealed. The other was wearing a gray Aeropostale shirt. They both had jeans on. I rolled down one of the windows and said,

"Need a lift?" They scrambled to get inside, and the one with the hoodie said,

" Yea thanks a lot. But now I think you should drive" and the person pointed into the woods. I didn't see anything at first, but then I started to see silhouettes of what I assumed to be zombies. So, like the smart person I was, I said,

"What are you running from?" This time, the one with the Aeropostale shirt screamed,

"JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!" So Buck floored it and I could hear the screeching tires as we left. I looked back behind us and saw what they were running from. There was a crowd of either people or zombies that were running toward us.

Turns out that it was a crowd of people running at us not zombies. (Phew!) The one with the hoodie told us about how there were four in their group in the beginning, but they were the last two. Hoodie told how they were searching for food in houses when they got jumped and taken. The group of people were a bunch of Indians, or, that's what they thought they were. Hoodie and friends were tied to trees and the Indians started to dance around a fire. Then, they took someone from their group and tossed them into the fire. The rest of the group just sat there, in awe, until the next person was untied from the tree so he could be thrown into the fire. He dashed off into the woods, and the Indians went to find him. While they were looking for the other guy, hoodie and his last friend cut the ropes and ran away, but the Indians got back in time and started to follow them. They ran through three different neighborhoods and through the woods, until they came across the highway, which, we were driving along at the time. So, with their story over, I asked them their names.

"I'm Joe, and this is Suzan" said the one with the Aeropostale shirt.

"Suzan?" I asked.

"Yea that's me," said the one with the hoodie. She removed her hood and revealed long, brown hair with blonde highlights. She had blue eyes, and when I saw her I just stared. She said,

"Heh, I've never had that reaction before." My face got red and I stammered,

"hubbghhfhebh..." Suzan smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you to; and your name would be...?"

"Ummmmm... My name... my name is... Tyler" she said,

"Well nice to meet you Tyler" she asked Buck and Ethan what their names were, but I didn't really hear it because I was staring at her beautiful face. She had the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They were beautiful. I could have stared at them for hours. Someone must have told a joke, because she was laughing. He eyes lit up like a wildfire and she had an amazing smile. Then, all of a sudden, her face either was showing horror or surprise or both; but I didn't have time to figure out which before we crashed the car.

When we hit, I heard a crunch, a few snaps, and a scream. Then, everything was quiet. I could only see in a blur for a while after that. I got dragged out of the car and onto the cold pavement. I saw some figures taking things out of the back of the car. I tried to tell them to stop because that's our stuff, but nothing came out of my mouth and they kept taking things. I just watched. Then, I was being carried away from the car. Why? It's my car, I thought, I shouldn't be taken away from it. Then, it exploded. I thought, well that is a pretty good reason to take me away from my car. I chuckled to myself. But, who was carrying me? I tried to look at the person's face but only saw black skin. Ohh, so I guess its Buck carrying me. That was so nice of him. But then, the skin had an arrow protruding from it and I was dropped just as I got my vision fully back. I looked at my carriers face. It wasn't Buck that's for sure. I think it was an Indian because of the paint marks on his face. I saw Suzan holding a bow and breathing heavily. I asked her how many more Indians there were. She said that that one was the only one in the woods. Then, she looked into my eyes and said with sorrow,

"I'm very sorry to tell you, but Ethan is dead." I guess it didn't register right away because I just sat there and I said,

"Haha verrrrrrry funny. Now tell me that he is OK." She said,

"I'm very sorry" Then, it clicked. But I had already lost my parents and younger sister, and I had started to grow cold. I said,

"Well, he was a good man." She said,

"That's all? Seriously? A man just died and the only thing that you have to say about him is that he was a good man! Ugh!" And she stormed away towards the road. I watched her walk away. I heard gunshots, and started to run toward the road to see what was happening.

When I emerged from the woods, I walked right into chaos. It was a three way battle. It was us against the Indians against the zombies against us. I grabbed my knives and ran into battle. I ran towards the Indians, because I was tired of fighting the infected, as they didn't put up much of a fight. I started to stab and kill them before they got to our group, but they were quickly getting overrun by the zombies and eventually we were only fighting zombies. While we were killing the zombies, I was thinking about Suzan and how beautiful she was. I dared a look towards her and saw her fighting three zombies at once. She was starting to lose. That gave me a new burst of energy as I roared through the zombies, killing them left and right, until I got to her. I killed the zombies she was fighting, and then went on to help out my team to kill the whole hoard of zombies.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was seeing a blur, my crew unpacked the car and managed to get everything out before it exploded. The only thing they didn't get was my machete, because I had hid it beneath the back seat. We set up camp and stayed the night next to the crashed car on the road.

When we woke up, there were no zombies, to our relief. We made a fire and talked about where we should go next. We had a pretty heated argument because Joe thought that there was salvation to the West and Buck thought it was to the South. We decided to just drive and see where we ended up. We had a pretty uneventful day. We saw one zombie walking along in a field along the side of the road and we kept driving. We played some road trip games and talked about our lives before the zombies came to pass time.

The next day, I awoke to moaning and scratching from right outside our tent. I woke everyone up and we got our weapons ready. Then I opened up the tent door to a group of six zombies coming at us. Buck and Joe each killed two, and Suzan and myself killed the other two. We got out of the tent and saw that the rain fly had scratch marks all around it and there were blood stains inside so we decided to burn it and use another one. We lit it on fire and started to walk down the road in case there were any zombies nearby that would be attracted to the flame.

We checked every car we came across to see if it ran. There were more and more cars, and more and more zombies that came with the cars. We finally found a fairly new black pickup that worked, and we started to collect gas from the other cars into the gas cans. When we filled up the tank of the pickup and filled up all the gas cans, we started to drive away. The pickup even had heated seats! That was my favorite part about it. I also liked that it was a pickup instead of a car, because it had a stronger engine and a big trunk to store our items.

I was driving and the tank showed that it was halfway full, so I pulled off the highway to start and look for gas or cars that had gas in them that we could take. I pulled into a Wal-Mart because the parking lot was huge and had lots of cars we could get gas from. Joe and Buck looked for gas while we searched the Wal-Mart for supplies and ammo. We broke in through the locked doors and had to kill five zombies at first, but then we didn't encounter any more zombies, which we thought was weird. We got a shopping cart and started to search. We found more than enough food and water bottles and found some prescription drugs at the pharmacy section. We couldn't find any ammo or guns though, but then again, Wal-Mart didn't have a gun section. We also found five medium-sized gas cans, and thought that we could put them to good use.

When we came outside, Buck and Joe were waiting for us at the truck. We asked them if they found gas, and Buck replied,

"We filled up the tank and all of our gas cans are topped off" I said,

"Not all of them" as I gave everyone a gas can. "Go fill these up, and then we will have enough gas." So we did. First, I unloaded the cart into the back of the pickup, and went and filled up my gas can. When everyone's gas cans were full and put away, we got in the truck and drove away from Wal-Mart in search of weapons and ammo.

We came across a pawn shop advertising guns for sale. We went inside, but only found a revolver with six rounds. We gave it to Suzan and left. We drove for a while, and saw a house with boarded up windows and a red pickup outside. I pulled in and we cautiously knocked on the boarded up door. We heard footsteps and then a muffled voice demanded,

"Who is it!?" Buck said,

"We are a group or survivors and we were wondering if you would like to talk about joining us." There was a pause. Then, the voice said,

"Meet me at the back door" we walked around to the back and met with a family of four with the two kids (who looked to be about ten and twelve) and the Mom looking scared and standing behind the scowling Dad, who was pointing a hunting rifle at our heads as he said,

"Has anyone here been bit or scratched?" We all shook our heads no. His face got bright and he said,

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on in!" As he aimed his rifle away from us and side-stepped out of the doorway. We looked at each other, not expecting him to let us in that easily, but went inside anyway.

The house was warm and smelled of cookies. There was also a different scent, kind of like a candle. We were led into the kitchen and we sat down at the table in the center of the room. We talked about what happened and how we first heard about the zombies. They told us about how they were a family of five, but their middle child was taken by the disease and turned into a zombie. We all told them our individual stories and decided to not join as a group. But the dad said that we could stay with them for the night to rest up. We agreed. In the morning, we packed our stuff, had breakfast, said our goodbyes and thanks, and left.

We pulled into a police station parking lot knowing that there would be guns inside. We also knew that there would be zombies, but we were equipped to handle with the zombies. We opened up the doors to silence, but heard moaning deeper in the building. We did the smartest thing ever. We went toward the moaning and deeper into the station. We killed three stray zombies toward the center of the station and when we got very close, we started to walk quietly and you could hear our ragged breaths. We started to round a corner and quickly went back because there was a whole hallway full of zombies. We got ready and rushed outside and started killing them as fast as we could before they all noticed us. I killed four before they started to really notice us. I screamed out in a war cry and started killing them left and right, stabbing them in the eyes and through the temple with my two knives. They seemed to never end. They just kept coming and coming for what felt like an hour but was probably less. We finally killed them all, and found a safe door that we knew was the weaponry. Joe said,

"I can crack that" I looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" He said,

"Yea it'll take me about two minutes." I said,

"Well, start working on it!"

When Joe opened the door, (I still don't know how he did it) we went inside and we were in weapon heaven. Shotguns, machetes, assault rifles, maces, sub-machine guns, heavy duty knives, automatic guns, crossbows, sniper rifles, and all the ammo you could ever want. We took four of every item (one for each of us) and all the ammo that there was. We grabbed extra crossbows because those were stealthy but fired something at the same time. We had to make multiple trips to get all the ammo into the pickup that's how much ammo there was. I think that it was a pretty successful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I guess that it's not updated weekly a little more than that about every other day lol.**

I woke up the next morning in the Wal-Mart that we searched the previous day. We decided that it would be safer inside the building than out in the open. It seemed that we were right. I was sitting on a chair eating Cheetos and trying to wake up when I saw them. There were three zombies that were chained together and trying to get at us but were stuck in the entrance doors. One was missing its bottom half, one only had one arm and one leg, and there was nothing missing from the third one. None of them were moaning. They were just trying to get at us. I walked over to them and looked closer, and none of them had nails or teeth. That must have been done by a person. But why would they do that and not just kill them? I thought, well their can't be a better time to practice my aim, so I might as well. I grabbed a crossbow, loaded an arrow, and fired. Wizz! Thunk! It missed the one I was aiming for and hit the wall behind it. I pulled back the string and loaded another bolt. Wizz! BAM! I hit the one in the middle right between the eyes. I applauded myself in my head as I loaded another bolt, aimed, and fired. Wizz! BAM! I hit the one on the left and I stood up and bowed saying,

"Thank you, thank you very much." Then I loaded another bolt and shot at the only one left, which was only the top half of a zombie. Wizz! Ping! Thunk! It missed and hit the floor before embedding itself into the wall. By this time, everyone else was awake and watching as I loaded another bolt and shot the zombie right where his mustache would be.

"Nice shooting." Buck said.

"I missed twice." I said. He replied and said,

"Well I think it was good for your first time shooting the crossbow." I contemplated what he said as I went to go and collect my bolts. I cleaned them and put them back into the case before I said,

"They just came out of nowhere all chained up like that." Buck said,

"That's weird; I've never seen that before."

"Also, none of them had fingernails or teeth. I'm guessing that someone did that; but I don't know why." Buck replied,

" Well that's just messed up for someone to do that."

We left Wal-Mart and started to see more zombies that were chained up like the ones we saw that morning. It was one here, one there, and then we came across a group of 30 or more zombies all chained together in a field swarming toward the center of the field. We stopped the car to watch. There was a person in there cutting the chains so that there were three zombies on each one and he was letting them go. We opened up the passenger window and heard him laughing hysterically while he was cutting the chains. We slowly drove away and agreed to never talk about it again.

Buck was telling us about how he knew that the National Guard headquarters was close by and it might be a safe haven. He told us all about it, and since we had nowhere else to go, we started to drive there. When we got to the headquarters, we had to cut a chain in a fence to get inside, and we only killed one zombie. We slowly walked along and didn't say anything but got our weapons ready. We opened up what Buck thought must have been a service door with our weapons pointed inward, ready to shoot at anything that moved. There was nothing. We walked inside and walked into an old cafeteria. We quickly searched the pantry for supplies but there was nothing. We started toward the bunker by looking at the signs on the wall. We got to the bunker door and we heard pounding on the other side of the door. We didn't hear any moaning, so we thought it was people behind the door. We got it open and there was a group of three people who were all bit in different places but they were mumbling and saying things that didn't make any sense. Then, they stopped mumbling and started moaning and attacking us. We killed them and heard more moaning deeper into the bunker. We closed the door as quickly as we could, but I caught a glimpse of a bunch of zombies coming toward us as the door was closed. We turned around to escape when we came face to face with another crowd of zombies. We were cornered. The only option we had was to dash to the nearest hallway with a door at the end of it that we saw when we were walking. So we took that option. We sprinted through the huge crowd of zombies and into the hallway. We came across a door. It was locked. Suzan said,

"I will run through the crowd of zombies and get them to go away from you guys." I grabbed her arm.

"It's suicide!" she looked at me with those same eyes that she had when she told me Ethan was dead.

"It's the only way." And she pulled out of my grip and left. I watched her leave, knowing I would never see her again. We could hear gunshots and shouts as she drew farther and farther away from us. We slowly exited the hallway just as the bunker doors broke open revealing the other crowd of zombies. We ran back into the hallway. Buck shot the lock. BANG! Still locked. BANG! Still locked. BANG! Click! As Buck's gun ran out of ammo. I grabbed the doorknob and pulled as hard as I could. CRACK! As the lock broke and we ran up the stairs. Then, we open up the roof access door and locked it from the outside. We ran up to the side of the roof and stated to look for a way to get off. There was nothing. I heard an engine and saw the truck speeding toward us. The door broke and Joe fell from surprise. As Buck helped him up, I was screaming at them to help me shoot the zombies that kept getting closer. Then the truck arrived. It stopped by the side of the building and we hopped on the top, and then into the back. I screamed,

"GOGOGOGO!" and we sped away from the National Guard Headquarters.

While we were driving, we checked for bites or scratches. Joe had a scrape on his arm, but he didn't know if it was from zombies or falling on the roof. We knew that if the scrape was from a zombie that it would take an hour or two for him to change and we kept driving west toward California to see if Joe was correct about salvation being there.

We stopped at a hotel and kill two zombies inside before boarding up the doors and hunkering down on the top floor. We put Joe in a separate room just in case he becomes a zombie and lock the door. We then go to our room and lock that door also, and fall asleep.

We awoke to find Joe not a zombie, which was good. We got in the car and proceeded west and we were surprised to find that there were less and less cars on the side of the road. We thought that because there were less cars that there would be less zombies and maybe salvation. I stopped the car. I saw a huge building. I didn't know what it was, but it looked safe.


	5. Chapter 5

After staring at the building for what seemed like hours, I said,

"Should we check it out?" Suzan replies,

"I don't know, it looks to be safe" Buck says,

"As long as it isn't overrun by zombies, we could stay there for a while." Joe nods his head and says,

"mmmm hmmm" so we turn toward the building and start toward it going along the streets that would get us there the fastest. When we arrived at the building and parked in an abandoned parking lot. We walked up to the front doors and they opened when we walked up. We got our weapons ready and walked into the dark building.

"I think it would be a good idea to put down those weapons and put your hands up or we will be forced to kill you. I looked over at Buck and saw that he had a red laser dot on his forehead. I said with a shaky voice,

"I think we should follow his directions" Everyone put their weapons down and their hands up. The lights flashed on and blinded me. I covered my eyes so I could slowly recover, and when I was fully used to the light, I saw four people walking steadily toward us carrying….. something small. They come closer and say open up your hand and extend it forward. They slap something down on my hand and I feel needles sticking in and out of my hand. Then, a light that I didn't see earlier flashes green and stays green. The man takes the thing off and says,

"You're clean" I wondered what he meant when he said I was clean, but apparently everyone else was clean to. We got ushered into the other room and a man in a tux said, now remove all hidden weapons that you have on you. We did. I looked up at him and he said,

"Welcome to the place where the zombies can't get you and you have hot water. Welcome to the Center Of Disease Control; or the CDC. Now I bet you are wondering what just happened in the last room." We nodded our agreement. "Well, what my associates put on your hand was a testing unit for Solanum, the virus that makes people into zombies. It sorts through your blood looking only for the virus, and if it finds it the light turns red and we kill you. If you are clean the light turns green and we don't kill you. Now, you can choose to all stay in one room or have separate rooms." We told him we wanted the same room. He gave us the room number and said we should be awake at 7:00 if we wanted breakfast.

I was awoken by a loud beeping noise and quickly got up and started to search around for where the annoying noise was coming from. I heard it coming from the counter where the lamp was. I looked down and thought to myself; Duh! It's the alarm clock. I let my hand drop over the clock with a thump. I then woke everyone up. It took them a little while to remember where they were, but they all eventually remembered that we were at the CDC in a hotel room during a zombie apocalypse and we needed to get ready for breakfast. After getting dressed and taking hot, long showers, we went downstairs to try and find breakfast. I smelled it before I saw it. It smelled like bacon. I missed bacon a lot since the zombies came. I used to have it every day with eggs and toast for breakfast. After the zombies, I was eating dry cereal in a truck while we tried to find somewhere to be safe. Just the smell had me running toward it. I ran into the room and found everything. Bacon, eggs, oatmeal, toast, pancakes, fruits, milk, OJ, and coffee‼ There was also cereal, but I had been having that for two months. I grabbed a plate and served myself to a big heaping plate of bacon, eggs, toast and three pancakes. I got a big glass of OJ, a cup of Coffee, and a bottle of syrup and sat down at a table and started eating. I only had the pancakes left when Joe, Suzan, and Buck showed up; each with their plates piled high like mine was. I ate my pancakes and went up for seconds. Everyone went up for seconds and thirds and when we were done eating, I thought my stomach would explode.

"That was the best meal I have ever had" I said. Everyone else agreed with me. We left the buffet and walked around the building looking for something to do or someone to talk to. We ran into this nice couple and asked them how long they have been here.

"We came here right when the dead started to rise, and we haven't left since" Suzan looked horrified.

"You can't leave?" she asked.

"No, you can leave, we just choose to stay here because it's safe here." They replied. We walked away and found an arcade. We played some games and left. We were walking down the plain white hallways and the only thing you could hear were our footsteps. Then, the sirens went off. Lights started flashing, and a voice over an intercom said,

"Our building has been breached, please make your way calmly to the nearest room and lock the door." We got into a room and locked the door behind us and turned to see a 25 or so year old woman and a young girl about 12 watching T.V. and relaxing. I said to them,

"Ma'am, do you know that the building has been breached?" the older one said that it was probably a drill and that they happen every week or so. I looked out the peephole of the door and saw nothing.

"It probably is a drill; I don't see anything in the halls." I said, Buck then looked into the peephole while he said,

"Then what do you call that!" I pushed him out of the way and looked into the peephole to look for what Buck saw that I didn't. I saw nothing.

"Nice joke Buck; Nice one." Buck burst out laughing, and Suzan went to look.

"umm guys, it's not really a funny joke, because there are zombies on the other side of this door." She turned around and her face was showing horror. Her beautiful, stunning face was somehow portraying the look of horror. I looked again. Sure enough, there were four zombies in the hallway milling about, looking for something to eat.

"They got there really fast." I said. Suzan agreed with me. Within the 15 seconds it took for me to get out of the way and for Suzan to look, there were zombies in the hallway. That was fast.

We asked them what their names were. The little girl's name was Bonnie and the woman's name was Cherie. Bonnie had short, brown hair and green eyes. Cherie had red, medium length hair and… red eyes? I looked closer. Yup they are definitely red. I said that we were going to have to get out of the building because the zombie count outside the door was increasing rapidly. Cherie said she had a map, so she went to go get it. We asked Bonnie how old she was.

"I am 12 years old and Cherie is 26." We thanked her just as Cherie came back with the map. She showed us where we were and where we needed to get, which was down two floors and to the other side of the building. Each room came stocked with guns and ammo that could be taken during an emergency. We grabbed guns, opened the door, and started shooting left and right. We underestimated the amount of zombies outside. There were lots! We got to the stairs and quickly opened the door. To find the stairs empty of zombies. Bonnie closed the door behind us and we ran down the two flights of stairs that were needed for us to get where we were going. We opened up the door on the bottom of the stairwell and found the hallways deprived of zombies. How could the zombies be upstairs but not downstairs? It doesn't make sense; I thought to myself. That was when Joe screamed out in pain and we turned around to find a zombie biting his arm. Buck shot the zombie and pulled out his knife. Without saying a word, he cut Joe's arm off with one, clean, swipe. He ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around the stub. It quickly filled with blood and he said,

"I could use some help over here" I was still in shock of what he did as I took my shirt off and handed it to Him. He pushed it onto the nub and nodded his head down the hallway as he said,

"We should get going. The zombies probably heard Joe screaming, and they could be here any minute." We scrambled to ask him what to do with Joe, but he said that he could handle taking care of him until we got out. We jogged to the other side of the building without any more interruptions, opened the doors, and got to our truck. Cherie said that she had a car in the parking garage of the building, so we went to the parking garage. Cherie got out of the car and ran up and put the code in, and the door opened. We drove in and Cherie pointed out one of the cars as being hers. Her, Bonnie, and Suzan went into the car and left me to drive the pickup while Buck was taking care of Joe in the backseat. Buck said we should make camp soon so he can cauterize Joe's arm with a fire. We drove away from the 'save haven', me leading and Cherie following.

We got to a good spot to camp, and we made a fire to cauterize Joe's arm. Buck brought him out of the car and right away brought him over to the fire.

"Ready? One, two, THREE" he said as he shoved Joe's arm into the fire and the flesh bubbled and popped and left a black nub for Joe's arm. I didn't hear Joe scream, but that was probably because he had a sock in his mouth and he was passed out.

After we got Joe to bed, we sat around the campfire and told stories about how our lives were before the rising of the dead. Bonnie's and Cherie's stories were new, so I listened to them closely. Bonnie had a rough life, as her parents abused her and hit her when they were alive but when the zombies came, they bit her father and he came back and started to eat her mother. While her mother was being eaten by her zombie father, she slipped out the door and went to her neighbor Cherie's house, where Cherie's story comes in. Cherie was cooking supper when she heard frantic knocking on the door. She opened it up to find Bonnie standing there. Bonnie told Cherie about what was happening outside, and they got in the car and drove to the CDC building where they were safe until we got there. We knew the rest of the story from there. I went to bed thinking about how life would be right now if there were no zombies. I would probably be doing math or language homework right now, and I would have a test tomorrow in social studies so I would be studying for that. I would be stressing over the math problem I didn't get, so I would ask my mom or dad to help me out and figure it out. I fell asleep thinking about what would be happening if there were no zombies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, please review and tell me what should happen; because I am running out of ideas! Everything helps. Also, don't forget to take part of 3the poll I have on my profile page. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you will like this chapter!**

I was shaken awake and I yelled out, but I heard nothing. I opened my eyes and found Suzan hovering over me, her hand over my mouth and her hair creating a cage around us. She said,

"Shh! Quiet! Follow me." She got out of the tent and started to walk away. I followed her. We walked along the road not saying anything until she stopped and said,

"Here" and she turned toward a house and walked right in. She didn't even check for zombies! I ran in after her and searched as quickly as possible. She walked up to a table and grabbed a picture.

"This is what my family looked like. This person would be me…" She pointed to the oldest daughter in the picture.

"These would be my parents…" She pointed to the parents.

"And this would be my younger brother and sister." She pointed to the little kids in the picture.

"My parents left for work the day….the day…. It happened… and he never came back. I stayed in my house for three weeks just waiting for him to arrive and we would have a happy reunion and happily ever after, but he never showed and my sister, my brother and I ran out of food and we needed more. So we left the house. It was just to get food, but I never would've thought that they would die."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"They just came out of nowhere. We were walking through the grocery store and putting food into the cart and talking about what we should have for dinner when the zombies attacked us. I screamed, GO GO GO! But my sister wasn't fast enough and she got taken by the zombies. I heard her screams as we ran out the front door and straight into another mob. I somehow got out using the knife I had grabbed from the kitchen, but my brother got bit in the struggle. We knew what would happen to him after he got bit, and he was the one to tell me to lock him in a room and leave him there. So I did as I was told and left him there to become a zombie. I then went to friends' houses to find people to help me out. I found Joe and two other friends and we survived for about a month going on supply runs and finding things that could be useful and then hunkering down at Joe's house. You know the story from there."

"That must have been very hard on you." I said

"It was" I heard her sniffle and I walked up and put my arm around her while I looked closer at the picture. She didn't pull away. The picture was of a happy, worry-free family all full of smiles and laughs. I kind of got mad at them for being so happy, but they were probably all dead by now, so it didn't matter. We sat there for a while, just looking at the picture and thinking about how good their life was and how much ours sucked.

We went back to the camp and woke everyone up and told them about the house and how there were no zombies nearby. We told them that it would be a good spot to stay at for a while as it was in view of the CDC and there weren't many windows to board up. They said yes to my proposal, and they agreed to stay there for a while. We went for supply runs every day so we could keep eating and have a stockpile of weapons ready in case we got attacked. We took shifts at night to keep watch and we took shifts for search parties to find supplies. We didn't have any zombies attack us at the house, but we did have a couple attack the search parties but no one got hurt. One time, we came across a strange person who called herself Piper, and this is how we met her:

I was in a search group at the time, and we were searching yet another house when we heard two knocks on the door. We all stopped and aimed our weapons at the door. Then the doorknob jiggled and the door opened. I saw a girl about 15 with dark red hair in a ponytail and vibrant green eyes holding just a pistol. I said to her,

"It would be a good idea to put that gun down and tell us what you are doing here." She put the gun in her belt and replied,

"I should be the one asking you what you are doing here."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I have almost searched the whole city and there were a bunch of zombies, but no people. So, what are you doing here?" I quickly relayed our story to her and then asked her for her story.

"I work for the government. You could call me an…Experiment."

"So does that mean you have a…..safe haven?" I said to her.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a safe haven… more like…. a base." She replied.

"A base? Is it safe? Can we stay there? How did the government hire you? Exactly who is 'the government'?" I had lots more questions.

"The base is safe but you guys can't stay there because they only accept strong people and they are not taking anyone anymore. They were only taking a select few and that was right when the zombies rose. The government…. They call themselves the Viral Zombie Outbreak Center, or VZOBC for short."

"We just came from the Centers of Disease Control, or CDC for short; but the Building got overrun." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"The CDC? We had a CDC building near the base, but it also got overrun." She said out loud. "Hmm; I'll have to tell boss about that." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Suzan asked.

"Ohh nothing." Piper said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Piper.

"Looking for supplies that the VZOBC can use." She said.

"Like what?" I asked

"Anything that someone can use for something, so yea, just about everything." We told her that she should stay with our group and she said that she could only stay for a night before she needed to get back to the VZOBC. She slept over that night, and when we woke up she had made her own breakfast with her own food and was packing up to leave. We said our goodbyes, and she left. I watched her walk away and never look back. Even when she got attacked by zombies on all sides, the first one she killed was the one behind her back. And she just kept on walking. She rounded a corner, and disappeared.

I turned to the group, who was rubbing the sleepers out of their eyes

"Okay everyone, pack up, because we are leaving and going after Piper. We will find her base, and be given safety from these horrible zombies." They grumbled.

"But I just got used to this place." Bonnie wined.

"Too bad, we're leaving." I said. They grumbled again, but started to slowly pack up their stuff. I went and started to pack up my things. My clothes, my toothbrush, that I grabbed from my house, my first aid kit, sweatshirt, matches, silverware, picture of my family, and my trusty metal slinky, which I didn't really know why I had a metal slinky, but I didn't want to get rid of it because it was my Dad's slinky that he passed down to me. I looked in the closet of the room I had been staying in and found a game of Monopoly and a deck of cards that someone must have left there in a hurry to get out. I showed the group the cards I found, and Joe was pretty sad because he wouldn't be able to play because of his one arm. Cherie found five dice and we realized that the family that lived here must have played a lot of games. Once buck came out and found out where we got the games, he went back into his room and came back with a game of twister. Again, Joe was sad that he wouldn't be able to play any of the games, but we reassured him by telling him he could try and Bonnie could help him out.

Once we were all packed, we put our stuff into the pickup and the car and left. This time, I was riding with Suzan and Joe in the car and Bonnie, Cherie, and Buck were in the pickup. The pickup was first and we were second. We went in the direction that we last say Piper go. I could see Bonnie in the backseat of the pickup bobbing her head to the rock music that was undoubtedly playing at full blast in the pickup. To break the silence, I asked Suzan and Joe if they wanted to play a game. They said that they would, so we played i-spy and had a great time. All of a sudden, the pickup stopped and did a U-turn. I understood why. There was a crowd of zombies that were advancing down the street toward us. We quickly turned around, shaken, and drove away. We turned right on the next street we found, which turned out to be a cul-de-sac with a road that we could see across a few backyards and a lot of off-road terrain. We watched the pickup not halter in speed as it drove over the curb and started to go through the backyards. They got to the other road, and a hand came out of the passenger window telling us to follow them. I looked at Suzan. She was concentrating. All of sudden, I was pushed into the back of my seat as Suzan slammed the gas. We hit the curb with a loud THUMP! Then we were going across the backyards, gaining speed the whole time. I tried to yell at Suzan to slow down, but she was lost in concentration. We drove up the ditch and onto the road before screeching to a halt.

"Nice driving" I said sarcastically. She replied with only one word.

"Thanks"

"I was kidding." I said to her.

"I know" she said. We continued on in silence, with me wondering why Suzan was stuck in concentration and didn't reply when I yelled at her to stop. That ride was the quietest and longest ride I have ever been on. We got to a spot to camp, not finding the base that Piper talked about. Little did we know, we would never find the base that Piper talked about, but we would hear about it again, from many other people. Today, I went to sleep thinking about the face Suzan was making the whole time we were driving across the backyards, while she was driving like a maniac.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Isabelle T and Effie for reviewing. And a special shout out to Annabeth'sOwl for telling me about Piper. Please, if you read this, review and vote in the poll I have on my profile. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

We heard about the Viral Zombie Outbreak Center from a few people today. We were driving along like any other normal day, when we saw a camp with a RV on the side of the road. We pulled over and went to check it out. I saw a mixture of green and purple spray paint on the side of the RV that said, 'STAY AWAY FROM THE VZOBC. IT DID THIS TO ME.' I didn't see anyone there, and then, all of a sudden, there was a zombie that was pounding on the window of the RV trying to get at us. Just as sudden as he appeared, he stopped pounding and sat down in the passenger seat. He sat there for a couple minutes, while we waited in silence as to what he was going to do next. With a loud, annoying, and high pitched noise, the… thing was either laughing or screaming or both at the top of his lungs inside the RV. He saw us watching him, and he lunged like a zombie and tried to get to us by thumping on the glass of the RV again. He dropped and fell to the floor of the RV. We ran as quickly and silently as we could back to the cars. The second we turned them on, however, was when the thing started to attack us through the glass of the RV. We sped out of there, and within a couple minutes came across another thing just like the first one. This time, we shot it in the head and it jerked around on the ground for a couple seconds before fully dying. I was creeped out be the whole thing, and as Buck looked at the body and found a medical bracelet from the VZOBC, I was in the car thinking about what those things were and what happened to them at the VZOBC. Buck came up to the car and knocked on the window, with a worried look plastered on his face. I rolled down the window and he said,

"Look" as he tossed the medical bracelet into my lap. It said _'PATIENT #392 SECTION L3 FLOOR 2. VACCINE EXPERIMENT H2N2, VZOBC.'_ He must have made it out of the VZOBC base, or worse, he was let out. I gave the bracelet back to Buck, and he stowed it away in his back pocket.

"They must be trying to find a cure for this." I said.

"Either that or trying to find a zombie that can't die" He said, "because did you see how that think jerked around after I shot it? I think it even opened its eyes and looked at me before it died."

"That can't be possible" I argued with Buck, "because if you shot him through the head, He shouldn't have been able to open his eyes after that."

"I don't know, but I do know that he looked at me as he died." was Buck's only reply. Things got pretty weird after that, we saw four more… things that we shot. They all fell on the ground and twitched around like the first one we killed, but they were alive much longer than that first one we killed. One of them even twitched and jerked around for about two minutes. Two minutes! That is a long time. Then, we came across three of the things chained together like we saw at Wal-Mart. Now that was creepy. We quickly whizzed arrows at their heads, and they dropped and only twitched for a couple seconds.

We were driving and got stopped by two guys that ran into the road. They aimed guns at us, and screamed to get out of the car. They asked us where we came from. I started to say Green Bay, but Cherie quickly cut me off and said,

"We're from the VZOBC and we were looking for more people to experiment on." She looked at Buck. "Do you think these people would work?" Buck, who figured out the act, said

"Yes doctor, I think they would work very well as new experiments." The guys had obviously seen the things that came out of the VZOBC, because they were running away from us as soon as Buck said they would work well as new experiments. We saw them run into the woods and come running back out. They were followed by a group of zombies that got them before we could get our crossbows loaded and aimed. We fired at the zombies that tore apart their bodies and everyone hit a zombie except me. I felt kind of disappointed in myself and vowed to practice when we got to camp.

I kept to my vow and told everyone I was going to practice shooting my crossbow. I walked away and started to practice when all of a sudden, I felt a hand fall onto my shoulder. I whipped around to find myself facing Suzan, who said,

"Let me help you shoot the crossbow." Embarrassed, I harshly replied and said

"No. I think I can handle myself." She stood and watched as I loaded an arrow and fired at the tree I was shooting at before. It nicked the side of the tree and bounced away. Enraged, I quickly loaded another arrow but before I could shoot it, Suzan said,

"You're holding the bow wrong. You're supposed to hold it like this." She reached over me and moved my left hand farther up the crossbow.

"This way, your bow will be balanced and your aim won't be wild." I shot at the tree and hit it in the dead center. I loaded another arrow and Suzan reached over me again to show me where I should have the bow resting when I shoot and how to sight in the bow, since the sights were high. I thanked her and she said,

"I just want to keep you safe, because if anything ever happened to you…" Does that mean she likes me? I thought to myself. I didn't ask her though for fear of her getting embarrassed and thinking that I didn't like her back. We went back to camp talking and laughing about good times. For that moment, I knew that Suzan and I would never separate and if we did….. Well I didn't want to think about that. When we got back, I put my crossbow and its arrows into their appropriate cases.

Today we decided to stay at camp for the day and take a break since we have been running around for a month and a half avoiding zombies that wanted to eat us. Surprisingly, d uring the day, we didn't see any zombies. We ran around and played games like hide and seek and capture the flag. But we were sure that everyone was armed in case a zombie attacked someone. When we were heavy with exhaustion and tired from running around for the whole day. We sat around a picnic table we found and played Monopoly and card games with the things we found at the house. I won three of the ten games of Monopoly we played and none of the card games we played. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow, so I couldn't think about anything tonight.

I woke up and I knew that Suzan and I would go for a walk like we did when we found the house. I don't know how I knew, I just did. Sure enough, she was ready for me when I lifted my head out of my pillow and rubbed the sleepers out of my eyes to wake up. She tossed me a soda and said,

"Here, this will wake you up." I opened the bottle with a nice hiss and took a small gulp. I liked the feeling of the carbonated water moving down my throat and making my whole throat feel fizzy. I usually don't drink soda, but about once a month will have a coke. I prefer coke over other sodas because I like the taste it has and my dad used to drink it all the time…but he is dead so I feel I need to drink it for him. Crazy, right? We opened up the tent doors and scanned the area to find no zombies in sight. That was a relief. I took her hand, and when she didn't pull away or protest, we started walking, hand in hand, down the road. We went down the road because it had the most visibility in all directions, and we wanted to be able to see. I said,

"Now isn't this nice?"

"Yea it is." She replied. We walked in silence until we couldn't see the camp anymore, and I asked her if we should go back.

"Let's keep walking for just a little bit." She said. We walked until she signaled to stop, and I didn't see anything different in our surroundings that before. I turned to her and started to ask,

"Why did we walk ov-" I was cut off by a kiss. She pulled away and said,

"That's why" she kissed me again. This time I enjoyed it. When she pulled away again, she started to jog back towards camp, and said,

"Well come on slowpoke!" I was stunned at how fast she changed emotions. I ran after her, and we got back to camp at the same time. She stopped and said,

"We should wake them up by dumping water on their heads." She had a mischievous smirk on her face. I agreed with her and we went and got buckets of cold water from a nearby river. I opened the tent door and counted.

"Three, Two, One, NOW!" We splashed them with the water and they were shocked awake and fumbling around to figure out what just happened. Suzan and I were laughing our heads off and holding the buckets. Buck figured out what was happening first. He started laughing with us. Everyone slowly got what was happening and they were all laughing. Then, buck stopped laughing and quickly grabbed his gun. Everyone was still laughing when the shot the gun. I saw Suzan fall over into the tent, and scramble to get up. Turns out, Buck saw a zombie walk up behind us and he shot it in the head. It fell into Suzan, and she fell into the tent. In a matter of seconds, we were outside the tent looking for more zombies, some of us still in our pajamas. We didn't find any other zombies, so Suzan and I kept watch as the rest of the group changed out of wet pajamas and into dry clothes. After everyone had clothes on, we went to the river and tried to catch some fish. We got three little blue gills and we threw them back. We got back to camp from fishing and sat around a campfire, stumped as to what to do. Joe brought his arm up and pointed down the road.

"What is that?" he said. We all look toward where he was pointing. I saw a figure running toward us. When he got into hearing range, I heard him screaming,

"They're coming! They're coming!" he ran up screaming that at us. We asked him his name and he said,

"My name is Michael and they're coming!" all of a sudden, he stopped screaming and started to mumble to himself. Knowing that he would turn into a zombie soon, Buck shot him right between the eyes and he fell like a sack of potatoes. Then, I looked back down the road and saw the zombies coming toward us down the road.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to deal with some zombies since we won't be able to pack up everything before they get here." I told the group. We grabbed our weapons tight to our chests and got ready to battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**100 views! Yay! Thanks everyone for reading my book. Please take part in the poll on my profile page and review. Tell me where they should go next!  
**

They were advancing. We were waiting; watching. I saw varying degrees of decay and clothing. I saw a zombie man wearing a tattered police uniform with a big hole in the center, his intestines coming out of the hole and dragging on the ground behind him. I saw a zombie woman wearing a hard hat and a reflective vest. Her left arm was gone from the elbow down, and she was walking on one foot and one ankle with a big limp. I saw a little girl zombie with a pink dress that would have been very pretty if the person that was wearing it wasn't missing a lower jaw and an eye. They were getting closer and I could see them in more detail. The guy with the uniform had scratches all over his skin and blackish goop was oozing out of the cuts and the hole in his lower stomach. The little girl had only one or two teeth, and her tongue was hanging on by only a thread of whatever it was that are inside tongues. I looked over to where the woman with the hard hat was and didn't get a good look because she was blocked from view by Buck. We started to shoot them. I think Suzan shot the guy with the uniform and Buck shot hard hat girl, but I was too busy aiming my crossbow at the little girl. I shot. Wizz! Thump! She fell with an arrow sticking out from where her one eye used to be. I looked at our shooters to make sure nobody needed help. I saw Suzan, her brow shiny with beads of sweat, and her face scrunched in concentration. I saw Buck facing away from me, shooting very precisely as he hit his mark every time, and a zombie fell. I turned to face Cherie, and her hands were shaking as she shot the gun. I could tell that she could use some gun lessons. I glanced back at the tent, where Bonnie and Joe were staying, because Bonnie was young and Joe couldn't shoot a gun because his arm was gone. I continued shooting at the zombies coming toward us. I hit one in the throat, and it kept coming as I scrambled to reload. It got shot from the right, and I didn't look at the shooter as I knew it was Suzan. I finished loading my crossbow, and saw a zombie that was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that was going toward Cherie. I shot at it, and hit its ear. Cherie looked back, and I yelled,  
"Keep shooting!" she turned away and followed my directions. I heard Suzan yell out and say  
"No Buck! Don't do it!" I looked at where buck was and he wasn't there. I dropped my crossbow and pulled out my pistol as I went to his position. I saw him running around with his machete killing zombies left and right, slashing wildly. I yelled,  
"STOP FIRING!" Suzan and Cherie gave me confused looks, but stopped firing. "We need to stop shooting because we could hit Buck. Suzan, grab your machete" she left "and Cherie, grab…. something." They ran to go get their items and I was left to deal with their zombies that they left behind. I got to work, staying in one spot and killing anything that got close. I managed to kill about six zombies before they started to surround me. I frantically started slashing and stabbing at them, most of my attacks not even getting above the shoulders. Then they started to fall and crumple to the ground as machete started to stab through the back of their heads. I knew what was happening, and got a new burst of energy as I helped Suzan kill the last of the zombies near us. I looked around and saw a circle of zombies just like the one that surrounded me. Suzan and I quickly ran up and started to kill the zombies, and Cherie joined us using a crowbar, her red eyes flaring. I gave myself a mental note to ask her about her eyes when we were done with this pack. We finished killing the zombies to find Buck in the center, with scratch marks all over his body. His shirt was ripped and he was bleeding from a cut beneath. We killed the remaining four zombies, and ran back to buck to see what happened. The only thing he said was that they scratched him because he destroyed their mouths. I looked at the zombies bodies that were surrounding us. I hadn't noticed it before, but all of their lower jaws were knocked to the side so they wouldn't be able to bite or their lower jaws were nowhere to be seen. We used the last of the bandages in the first aid kit on Buck's scratch marks, and we kept the durable plastic case for later use.

Despite the recent zombie horde, we were going to stay at the camp because we had nowhere else to go. By some type of magical good luck, Buck didn't turn into a zombie, which we all thought he would; even he thought he was turning into a zombie and he said his good byes before going to sleep in the tent. He woke up at sunset not a zombie, and we were amazed. So was he.

That night, while we were eating rice and beans for dinner (again), we heard the sound of an engine running. We got our weapons out and aimed down the streets. Nothing. But the sound of the engine kept getting louder. I frantically looked around for the engine that was making the noise, and I kept looking around until Joe pointed with his one hand up into the air and said,  
"There." I looked up, where Joe was pointing, and saw the bottom of a private plane flying right above our camp. I had an idea.  
"Tomorrow, we are going after that plane, so remember what direction it's headed in." everyone said that they would try to remember, and went to bed, leaving me and Bonnie outside.  
"Do you remember where the plane went?" I asked her. Without saying anything, she stood up and walked into the woods. I ran after her, and before I could get to the tree line she came walking out again holding two sticks about the same length. She broke one in half, and used the sticks to make an arrow on the ground pointing in the direction of the plane. Smart. I thought.

We woke up and I asked everyone if they knew where the plane went. They guessed, but they were pointing in all directions, telling me they forgot over the night.  
"Good thing Bonnie knows the right way." I told the group. Bonnie was sitting next to her stick arrow, pointing in the same direction as the arrow. She told the group,  
"I put these sticks down last night, pointing in the direction the plane was going when we saw it. We should drive in that direction to try and find more survivors who might have a plane." The group stared at her in surprise. I thought to myself, 'Wow that was very smart of her for only being 12' and I guessed everyone else was thinking the same thing, because their facial expressions changed from surprise to amazement as they realized how smart she really was. I don't know why I thought of this at the time, but I turned to Cherie and asked,  
"Are your eyes really red?" she replied with a monotone voice, as if she has said this before.  
"They are contacts that make the color of my eyes red. I got them before the zombies and always wear them because I have been told that they make me intimidating." She looked at Bonnie. I asked,  
"Did Bonnie tell you that?" She nodded. "Then she must be really smart, because she was right, the red eyes do make you look intimidating." I told her. She thanked me and we started to break camp. I was in charge of taking down the tent, and putting it next to the three in the back of the pickup. Cherie was in charge of scattering the remains of the fire, and Buck was told to sit on top of the pickup and guard us. He was had a sniper rifle with a silencer sitting beside him that we found at the police station. Holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes, he looked like a good lookout. Joe was off to the side of the camp, but still in view, trying to shoot at one of the trees with his pistol for practice. He had a silencer on it, because we didn't want zombies from all around to hear him practicing. I watched him shoot a couple times. He was right handed, but his right arm was cut off, so he had trouble loading the gun. After he took forever to load the gun, he held it up, tried to aim, and fired. He was about 10 feet away (a car's length) and he hit the tree dead center on his first shot. He stepped back a little, aimed, and fired again. He missed the tree this time. He shot again, and nicked the side. I could see the anger in his posture and how fast he started firing at the tree. When he was finished shooting the 5 shots that were left, he had hit the tree twice; once in the middle and once he skimmed the side again. I let him keep practicing and helped Suzan and Cherie pack up the rest of the little things at camp. Once he was done shooting the rest of the clip, we told him we were ready. He reloaded the gun, put the safety on, and put in his pocket in only a minute, which was better than the beginning of the day, when it took him about five minutes. He wasn't as good as the rest of us though, but then again, he only had one hand. While we were in the cars driving in the direction of the plane, I tried to reload an empty clip into Joe's pistol with one hand. I tried for about a half hour during the drive, and I couldn't get it. I finally asked Joe for help and he told me to watch as he took the gun and reloaded it in less than a minute. He ejected the clip and gave the pistol and clip back to me, and said,  
"Now just as I did it" I tried to do what he did, but when I got toward the end, I forgot exactly what he did when he showed me. I asked Joe for help but he only said that I should just keep trying until I got it. It took me another 15 minutes to get the clip in, and I realized how hard it must have been for Joe his first time.

We were driving for about four hours before we started to worry about never finding the plane, and we stopped for lunch. We had sandwiches that came out of a sealed bag, and they weren't expired. They were amazing because we didn't have anything for breakfast. We hopped back into the cars and started to drive again. We came across an airport, and were pretty sure that this was where the plane could have landed. Buck got out and cut the chains holding the gate closed. He then pushed the gate open with a loud SSQQUEEEEKKKK! He stepped back into the car and we drove through and parked in and old parking lot near the airport's front doors. We got out and stepped inside. I will never be able to erase the memory of what happened at the airport, and I will never give away the thing that was given to me that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and PM's, and now I have enough ideas for a while, but if you want, feel free to tell me what you think should happen next! And don't forget to take part in the poll on my profile page! Shout out to Crazyme16 for your continued support of how good my book is. I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, what do you think I should change it to? Please review and tell me what you think it should be! I know this is getting kind of long, so I will end it by saying I hope you enjoy this chapter! And yay! 200 views!**

When we entered the airport, I looked around at the pristine condition that it was in. This was the nicest building I had seen since my house, and it was probably cleaner than that! I saw a group of at least 15 people hanging out at the entrance. Some girls, some guys, but they all seemed to be 25-35 years old. The disturbing part that I will never forget was the chain of zombies that was trying to get at them, but then saw us and started to come after us. That shocked me so much I froze and didn't move. At the same time, every person from the group pulled out some type of gun and they were aiming them at us. The zombies kept coming, and we slowly backed away for fear of one breaking loose. I thought to myself, 'Nice security they got there. But when those zombies finally break the chains during the night, their security wasn't going to be so helpful to them.' I looked at the zombies. These ones had teeth and nails, and they were defiantly moaning, so they weren't the same as the zombies on chains that we saw a while ago, but they still made me freak out. We put our hands up and set our weapons down as a leader from the group of survivors told us to do that. Someone was instructed to cut one end of the chain and he went to go get a bolt cutters. I couldn't really see the face of the leader that well, and the voice of said leader sounded like one of those bank robbers when they talk on the phone. We sat there with our hands up and the zombies trying to get us until the guy came back with a pair of bolt cutters. He quickly cut the chain on one end, and he grabbed the chain and pulled the zombies in an arc until they were up against the wall. He then magically attached the chain to the wall and walked away. After he rejoined his group and was aiming his weapon at us, the group leader spoke again.  
"Walk forward" We did. "State your names." We went down the line and told her our names, until all 6 of us had told them. I asked,  
"And what would your name be?" the leader stepped forward from the group.  
"My name is Aleta, and I am in charge here. What do you think you are doing breaking our gate and then strolling in like we will just let you right in?"  
"We saw a plane." She was silent for a while. She realized that nobody was saying anything, so she replied.  
"That was our plane. We thought nobody could see it… we took every precaution…." Her voice got quieter and quieter, and we couldn't hear her over the moaning coming from the zombies. I watched her think. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, she had glasses on, and she looked to be about 18 or 19. She stopped talking to herself and quickly gestured us inside.  
"You have more weapons in your car?" We nodded. "Go get them. Sam, Bob, and Brody." As she said the names, she looked at a different person. "You guys go and lock the gate again, and make sure there is no way in." They left. We didn't because we didn't know why she was telling us to get our weapons. She explained, "If you could see the plane, then so could the zombies; and we flew in a straight line over a very very long distance." Buck and I figured out what she meant before everyone else did, and we rushed towards the door to go and get the weapons. "Wait!" she cried out. We stopped and whipped around. "Drive your car in front of the entrance so it can be a barricade." We ran outside. I saw the zombies trying to push the gate over when we got out the doors. Buck got in the driver's seat, and I jumped in the bed of the pickup and started to move the weapons towards the back. When we arrived back at the entrance, I had about half of the weapons in the very back of the pickup. Buck backed up towards the entrance, and a giant group of people came rushing out the doors. The ones that had weapons weren't part of our group; and the ones that didn't opened up the trunk of the pickup and started to take the weapons out, leaving the ammo sitting on the tailgate. I kept putting our weapons in the back of the pickup, and they kept getting taken by people in our group. When we finally had all the weapons out of the pickup, every member had at least four guns and two hand to hand weapons, except Joe, who only had two pistols. Bonnie had three pistols, a shotgun over her shoulder, a rifle in her hands, and knifes sticking out of her shoes. She was prepared. They grabbed a bunch of ammo and walked toward the fence to kill the zombies before the fence gave in under the pressure. I had my 9mm and a Beretta 10mm pistol in my belt, a hunting rifle over my shoulder, and I was kneeling in the pickup shooting the sniper rifle at the zombies while the rest of the group was advancing on one part of the fence. They quickly killed most of the zombies and moved on to another part of the fence. I shot the few zombies that they missed, and then continued to shoot the zombies farther along the fence than the group. I was switching back and forth and reloading as fast as possible, and when there were about 5 sections of fence left for the group to go to, the fence broke on the very end and zombies started to flood in. I shot them as fast as possible, and used 25 rounds in the sniper rifle, before they got too close for my shots to be accurate, so I put the sniper down and started to use the hunting rifle. We had lots of ammo for hunting rifles, and most of it was already in separate clips, so I went through it very fast. I set the rifle down and pulled out my 10mm Beretta. I shot the zombies and I hit my mark every time. But they were advancing. Slowly advancing, but advancing all the same. I had to get out of the truck because I didn't want it to be ruined by the zombies. So I grabbed some more clips of ammo and shoved them in my pockets before I leaped out of the truck and ran to go and help the rest of the group. When I got close, I started shouting so they would know it was me and didn't think I was a zombie. I got there and figured out their system pretty well. Half the group shoots while surrounding the other half of the group, who is reloading. When they are done shooting and reloading, they switch. Actually a pretty good system. We were shooting and switching and shooting and switching and the zombies were losing numbers pretty fast. Once we had killed them all, we put together the weapons and ammo our group had left. We didn't have much. We had a pistol for each of us and about three clips each, (We had backup ammo for my 9mm in the glove box) two machetes, a crowbar, and a pump action shotgun. It wasn't much. Of course, we still had the actual guns from before, but we didn't have any ammo for them. We drove the pickup away from the door and walked inside the airport.

We all sat down as if nothing had happened. I asked them where the plane was. They told me that it was in the hanger. I asked to see it. The leader told Joey, the same person that moved the zombies away, to show us to the hanger. He chauffeured us to the hanger. When they opened the doors, we saw the plane sitting in the middle of the hanger. It was painted gray on the top and when we walked closer... I saw that it was the color of the sky on the bottom of the plane. That is a smart idea, I thought to myself, because almost anyone could look up at the plane and not know it was there unless they were looking really hard. But, then I thought about how we saw the plane, and stopped thinking it was a good idea. The guy, Joey, showed us around the plane. He showed us the cockpit, the storage space, and where he fueled it up. He told us that this plane took premium gas and the airport had a underground tank containing premium gas just for their planes. Since their cars didn't take premium gas, they decided that they might as well use one of the planes the airport still had. This plane was in storage and looked to be never used, but the engine started and they somehow got it to fly. Buck asked him if they had a pilot. He told them that they did have a pilot and the plane was easy to fly once they got it running. Then, I heard the explosions.

We ran out of the hanger and the first thing I saw was the fire. It was hot, bright, and crackling loudly as it consumed the airport. It had thick, black smoke wafting into the air and creating a horrible smell of smoke. I could make out two figures running through the runways of the airport towards our group. I watched them slowly get bigger as they got closer to us. Everything caught up to me at that moment. I ran towards them to see who they were and to ask them what just happened to the airport. I saw her blonde hair before I saw her eyes behind her glasses.

"Aleta!" I cried out.

"Tyler! There are zombies! We need to go! Now!" she said. I looked at the person running next to her. I think it was Bob, from before. I turned around and ran toward the rest of our group, screaming at them,

"RUN! RUN RIGHT NOW!" They didn't argue before they turned around and started to run away from the hospital.

"Wait!" I heard someone call out behind me. I looked back and saw Bob. He wasn't moving. He was just standing there. I ran back to him and pulled on his arm, yelling at him to get going. He calmly said,

"I will hold them off as long as possible." He walked up to me and shoved a small box into my hands. "Good luck" he said before he was running toward the fire of the airport and the zombies that were undoubtedly there. I hesitated a little before I shoved the box into my pocket and started running away, thinking about how brave he was, knowing that it was a suicide mission but that someone had to do it. I got to the chain link fence and climbed over it in one, swift movement. When I landed, I turned back to see flaming blotches that were getting closer to me. I didn't know what they were, but I didn't want to find out, so I kept running. I slammed into buck, and he grunted before Aleta said to me,

"Good. You're here. Okay; about those zombies. They broke through the fence again and Bob and I were running to tell you guys before the airport exploded. By the way, where is Bob?" I didn't answer her, and she seemed to understand. "He was always the brave one." She stated. "Now, we need to get out of here before those zombies catch up to us." As she said this, she handed out weapons. "I grabbed these weapons from your truck before we came to tell you so that I could arm you guys right away. Now we really need to run, because those zombies are on fire! She pointed. I looked to where she pointed. I realized just then that the zombies were on fire and they had broken through the back fence. I turned around and ran away from the airport, the truck full of our supplies, and Bob, the bravest person I have ever known. I felt the heat of the fire on my back as I ran, I felt blood in my mouth and my legs felt like they were going to fall off, but I kept running. I kept running because I didn't want to die. I kept running because I didn't want Suzan to live without me in her life. But mainly, I ran for because Bob gave his life for us, and I didn't want to let him down.


End file.
